Field of the Invention
The present invention lies in the automotive technology invention relates to a control device in a motor vehicle, in particular for an automatic gearbox. The control device has at least one pressure sensor for measuring the hydraulic pressure in the gearbox, a housing with a metallic baseplate which is connected in a pressure-tight fashion to a hydraulic unit of the gearbox and which is provided with a bore hole through which the pressure prevailing in the hydraulic unit is applied to the pressure sensor, an electronic control circuit which is electrically connected to the pressure sensor and is accommodated together with the pressure sensor in the housing, and a metallic carrier for the pressure sensor which has a cylinder-like projection. The invention further pertains to a method of attaching a pressure sensor for measuring a pressure in a fluid or gaseous medium in a motor vehicle to a baseplate.
Automatic gearboxes for passenger cars are predominantly electronically controlled. The electronic control receives and evaluates, inter alia, the signals from a plurality of sensors in the motor vehicle. Thus, the pressure of the hydraulic oil of the gearbox has to be measured using one or more sensors, specifically both in automatic stepped gearboxes and in stepless or CVT gearboxes. On the other hand, modern engine controllers evaluate the intake vacuum and, to do this require a pressure sensor accommodated in the intake tract.
The electronic gearbox controller is conventionally accommodated in a housing which protects it against environmental influences, also referred to as an electronic box. The hydraulic pressure is measured using one or more independent sensors which are electronically connected to the control electronics. In order to protect against the ambient medium (ATF gearbox oil) it is also necessary to pack the evaluation and control circuits tightly. Therefore, two separate housings are necessary which are connected to one another by means of electric leads, and these leads would have to be lead through the housing wall in a manner which is sealed against pressurized oil.
Advanced gearbox controllers are increasingly integrated into the gearbox housing (see German Gebrauchsmuster DE 295 13 950 U1). The electronic control circuit of such a control device is electrically connected to at least one sensor for measuring the hydraulic pressure in the gearbox (referred to in the following text as pressure sensor), the pressure sensor and the electronic control circuit being accommodated in a common housing and the pressure sensor being connected to a hydraulic unit of the gearbox through a bore hole.
A prior art gearbox controller for a motor vehicle has a baseplate which is arranged in a gearbox housing and which is made of metal with a bore hole in which a one-part component sensor housing 71 is attached by plugging in with a molded on knob (see German Gebrauchsmuster DE 297 14 229 U1). A pressure-tight connection of the housing to the baseplate is made by bonding, soldering or welding or the like. However, this does not provide a seal, but instead an O-ring is used which is held locked in an undercut groove at the end of the housing knob.
An air filter maintenance display device has a switch structure containing a diaphragm with which the pressure drop in a motor vehicle air filter is monitored and as a result an excessively high degree of contamination of the air filter is detected (see German patent application DE 196 30 985 A1). The switch structure is attached to the air filter by means of a socket. Such an attachment method is not suitable for sealing the hydraulic pressures occurring in a gearbox housing.
It is also known to automatically attach a bearing journal or bolt to a plate shaped workpiece (see French patent application FR 2 026 040). The bolt has a flat end face and an annular face which is arranged perpendicularly thereto and together they form a cutter. With this cutter, a circular opening into which the bolt is pressed using its annular face and a second annular face which is separated from the first by an annular groove, and thus attached is punched out of the workpiece. Alternatively the bolt is pressed into an existing bore hole using the aforethe annular faces. This all serves merely to attach the bolt. Ducts which conduct a hydraulic fluid, a high hydraulic pressure which is to be translated and the sealing problem occurring in this context are not mentioned in the publication.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a control unit in a motor vehicle and a method of attaching a pressure sensor used by the control unit, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type. A particular object is to inexpensively seal the pressure sensor with respect to the pressure of the medium which is to be measured, in particular the high pressure prevailing in the gearbox-hydraulics. In addition, the sensor is to be sealed with respect to the space containing the electronic control circuit, i.e. with respect to the ambient pressure.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a control device in a motor vehicle, comprising:
a pressure sensor for measuring a hydraulic pressure in a gearbox;
a housing enclosing the pressure sensor, the housing having a metallic baseplate connected in a pressure-tight fashion to a hydraulic unit of the gearbox and formed with a bore hole through which the pressure prevailing in the hydraulic unit is applied to the pressure sensor;
an electronic control circuit electrically connected to the pressure sensor and accommodated in the housing; and
a metallic carrier supporting the pressure sensor, the metallic carrier having a cylinder-like projection pressed into the bore hole such that a pressure-tight and frictionally locking connection is produced between the carrier and the baseplate as a result of a displacement of metallic materials having mutually different degrees of hardness.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the projection of the carrier is a two-step cylinder-like projection having a first step with a larger diameter than the bore hole of the baseplate, and a second step having a diameter corresponding to the diameter of the bore hole; and the projection is pressed into the bore hole such that a portion of a substance of the baseplate having been displaced by the first step has penetrated behind a shoulder formed by a junction between the first and second steps of the projection.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, an O-ring seals the baseplate against the hydraulic unit.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the projection has an end facing away from the carrier formed with a radially protruding edge defining an annular groove together with the first part of the projection.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the carrier is composed of a hard metallic material and the baseplate is composed of a relatively softer material. In a preferred embodiment, the carrier is composed of steel and the baseplate is composed of aluminum.
With the above and other objects in view there is also provided, in accordance with the invention, a method of attaching a pressure sensor for measuring a pressure in a fluid or gaseous medium in a motor vehicle to a baseplate, which comprises mounting a pressure sensor on a metallic carrier formed with a cylinder-like projection and pressing the cylinder-like projection into a bore hole in the baseplate to thereby produce a pressure-tight and frictionally locking connection between the carrier and the baseplate as a result of a displacement of materials with different degrees of hardness.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the metallic carrier is pressed into a baseplate composed of plastic in an intake tract of a motor vehicle engine. The assembly can then be utilized to measure an intake vacuum in the intake tract.
The advantages of the invention reside, inter alia, in the fact that the problems which occur when a plurality of pressure sensors with a radial high pressure seal by means of geometric overspecification are installed and the resulting lack of tightness are avoided.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a control device in a motor vehicle and a method for attaching a pressure sensor used by it, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.